Something Familiar
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: While at school, Kagome meets a new boy who bears a resemblance to someone she knows in the past. As the school day ends she meets a girl who also shares a face with a friend of hers. The strange part is this new boy and girl know each other.


I love writing InuYasha fics.

Please enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm sick of Gramps making up those illnesses! _

The black haired girl ran across the shrine in panic. The school bell rang repeatedly as if laughing at her. It always seemed to punish her for not getting good grades, hanging out with her close friends or even studying. She had to go through this every time she returned home.

Inside she'd tell herself that it wasn't her fault. She didn't choose to be a reincarnation of a priestess, she didn't ask to have a jewel in her body, it wasn't her choice to be hurled back in time. Okay it was her choice to go back to the feudal era but the rest wasn't!

But even if it wasn't her choice or it was she was living in two different worlds. She had to separate lives so far away in time. In feudal Japan she was a strong, trained archer who traveled with a demon, a slayer, a monk and a fox child not to mention a cute cat demon. But in her own time period she was a simple, average teenager with normal girl problems.

It was confusing and tiring to separate her worlds. Sometimes she would start thinking of her other life in another realm as she was doing book work. Her mind was restless and she always wanted to go back in time though her true life was here in the future.

"Late. Late. Late." She darted into the school as the final bell tolled.

With a swift move of making it on time…barely she jumped into her seat. The desk almost toppling over as she did. She panted and sighed. Time for a normal day of school. No demons just grades.

"Glad to see you well, Kagome." The teacher smiled at her young pupil.

She blushed, "Oh yeah feeling so much better."

She nodded, "Oh yes. I'm sure a girl of your age has so much trouble with hemorrhoids."

The entire class fell day silent, a few chuckling in the back. The teen felt sick all over as her anger level rose.

_I'm going to kill Gramps! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lunch bell finally sounded as Kagome's temporary torture came to a close. Her last few classes were so humiliating that she wanted to die.

First period: Hemorrhoids.

Second period: Gout.

Third period: Chronic…

Oh who cares it was embarrassing all the same. Everyone stared at her all morning making it almost unbearable.

She leaned against the open window and sighed. The only good thing about living in two places is that she could escape to where her fake illnesses didn't matter. No one knew she had to lie about it and they didn't know what horrible things her grandfather invented for her.

"Oh InuYasha…"

"Excuse me?"

She snapped out of her daydreaming to see a young man standing beside her. He looked about her age. His black hair dangling lightly in his eyes, very light blue eyes. But something was a little strange, the way his eyes looked. They were almost slits like a cat or a dogs eyes when it's bright outside.

"Uh yes?" She blushed a bit.

"I'm new here and I was wondering if you could help me find my next class." His voice was deep and strikingly similar to someone she knew.

But if this boy was a new student she couldn't have met him before, right? Than who could he be?

Kagome only held out her hand as he gave her his schedule.

"Oh it's room three fifty. Same as mine. I'll walk you there if you want." She handed him the slip of paper.

"Thanks. I've been lost all day…I forgot most of my stuff. My pens, my new books, I was in such a rush I couldn't even remember where I put my jacket."

She smiled. He sounded like herself even when she wasn't new.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went slightly better. Kagome had stopped noticing her teacher's announcements of her sickness. Instead her mind was plagued by the new boy at school. She didn't have a crush on him or anything even if he was handsome. But his resemblance to someone made her tick. She knew this boy from somewhere.

His deep voice, slit eyes…like…like a demons.

She gasped out loud, luckily she was the only one who heard. But she finally realized what he was.

_He's a reincarnation like me. But of who? Not InuYasha. He's to polite for that. Of course I'm nothing like Kikyo. So who is he? _

She continued to stare at him. He sat a seat in front and across from her. Her eyes glaring harder for some sort of clue. She finally got one as he swept hi hair back from his eyes. There on his forehead was a strange mark. She couldn't tell exactly what it was from her desk but at least it was a hint.

"Huh…Wha!" She fell from her seat as the desk went with her onto the floor. The class rolling their eyes at her clumsiness.

"Would you mind staying in your seat, Kagome?" The teacher snorted at her.

"Sorry sir." She untangled herself from the wooden trap.

"Here." The new boy helped her set her seat back up quietly.

"Thank…Thank you."

He seemed to ignore her thanks and returned to watching the teacher write on the board.

"Hmm." She pondered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowds of students walked from the school. Another long day of work and stress. Now time for homework which helps build the stress. Especially for Kagome who had so much catching up to do she could have died.

She held her backpack firmly as she headed out the front gates. Her friends had after school activities to do. Volleyball, teams, clubs, extra credit things. This lonely girl's only activity was to go fight a demon and let off steam.

"Hey Kagome!" She turned to see the new kid once again barging into her life. She didn't hate the guy it was just that he reminded her so much of someone. It drove her nuts that she couldn't fit the face.

"Hi." She waved as he walked up beside her.

"I thought we could walk together."

"That'd be fun but which way do you live?" She asked.

He pointed his finger to the right. It headed into the sunset, the same way Kagome was headed.

She nodded and smiled. The two began walking homeward. A very odd new friendship with a boy she knew from ancient times.

"Wow. That was a rough first day. I hope I grab everything tomorrow." He joked and shook his bangs from his eyes.

Kagome took the chance and looked at his forehead. There it was the same mark as earlier. A faint shape that looked almost like a crescent moon.

He noticed her interest, "It's a birthmark. My grandmother says it's a sign of honor and power."

She stopped staring, "Sorry didn't mean to look."

"No it's okay. I don't mind…."

The duo stayed silent as they headed closer and closer to the new kid's home. They finally reached the street, Kagome never feeling more relived than now.

_A crescent moon. I know…_

Her thoughts had stayed on his reincarnate heritage. Convincing herself more and more that he was someone she knew in feudal Japan.

"Well here it is."

The house was medium sized, boxes still out front from the move. It looked like a cute little neighborhood.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Fluffy!"

He trailed off when hearing his nickname being called. Even Kagome stopped her thoughts. She followed his moving eyes down the street. A young girl was running towards them. Her hand flailing in a wave. Her other holding something white.

A smile appeared on his face as the girl finally reached them.

She panted heavily but kept her smile, "Fluffy. I brought you your jacket. You left it at my house before you moved."

"You came all this way to bring it?"

"Yes." She laughed and handed it to him.

It was white with fur lining the collar.

"I thought I lost it." He laughed.

"Uh…" Kagome interrupted.

"Oh sorry. This is Kagome, Rina. Kagome this is Rina."

"Hello there." The schoolgirl waved.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." She smiled.

Slowly the teen was starting to think she was losing it. Maybe her worlds were becoming confusing again because this girl also reminded her of someone.

She had big brown eyes, long brown hair that were set in pigtails. Her matching orange shirt made the resemblance all the more striking.

"Uhh so you didn't move from far away I take it?" She broke the silence.

"No only from across town. I used to baby sit this little sweetie." He winked at her playfully.

She giggled and blushed.

"Oh I see." She kept wondering.

"Yeah but Fluffy will still come visit, right?" She grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Sure." He smiled.

_'Beep.'_

_'Beep.' _

"Hmm? Ah!" Rina looked at her watch as it sounded it's tiny alarm.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes! Mom told me to be home by now!" She panicked.

Kagome's eyes twitched. These kids were a lot like her. Forgetting things, running late. It never failed.

"Calm down. I'll walk you so she doesn't worry. Why don't you go inside and call her?" He leaned down and gave her the new key to his house.

She blushed and smiled, "Thank you so much."

The teens watched her run inside cheerfully.

The boy stood up again, a smile upon his face.

"So she's like a cousin?"

"No not exactly. I baby sat her all the time and….well when she was first born I was betrothed to her."

Kagome blushed, "That's sweet."

He nodded.

The girl suddenly felt out of place. These two may have just been coincidental people. It was none of her business of their lives. Just two simple kids like her.

The two students said their goodbyes as the schoolgirl headed towards home. Where she could do some work and head back to her friends. It had been a very unusual day and now she only wanted to let out steam and fight a demon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunset was beautiful as the travelers took a moment to watch. Their journey had not yet ended for the day. Only a few more miles until they reached a temporary campsite. It didn't bother the followers as they were willing to go with their leader anywhere.

"Wait!"

The dragon, toad and dog turned to see their missing member running up to them. She passed by the imp and large beast. Stopping in front of the dog.

"Lord Sesshomaru you almost forgot this. It must have fallen from your belt." She presented the powerful Tenseiga to him.

He gently took it from her and slid it into his yellow belt.

She wasn't expecting a thank you as she did not receive one. He merely smirked a bit and began walking. The group following slowly behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
